Blazing Wind
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: What if Rusty never joined ThunderClan and became a member of WindClan? Join Rusty as he goes beyond the safety of his house-folk's garden and as he meets new friends and new foes. As ShadowClan comes closer to winning each day, Rusty trains to become the greatest warrior ever.
1. Prolouge: The Dream and Vision of Hope

The golden rays of the sun was disappearing behind the Highstones as the shadows of night came. Tallstar walked beside his medicine cat as they made their way to the Moonstone.

"Barkface, do you think WindClan will survive, with ShadowClan attacking us and raiding our camp?" he asked as they paded on there way as grass soon changed to stone.

"Only time will tell until till Green-leaf comes, Tallstar. It's too early to tell what StarClan will tell you, only they can have the answer you seek," he replied and and then Tallstar looked up to the sky.

"For once, Barkface, I hope your right. WindClan will need the help of our ancestors to help us," he meowed as they stopped in front of the entrance to the cave where the Moonstone slept.

"Follow me, I shall lead the way," Barkface said, flicking his tail for Tallstar to follow. Into the darkness they went, until they made it to a open cave where the Moonstone was kept.

"Do you think that the moon will show tonight?" asked Tallstar after waiting for a few mins that felt like , the moon shone down though the tiny hole in the clearing and made the Moonstone lit up.

Bright, blue light filled the room; Tallstar blinked a couple of times at the almost binding light and then stepped forward. "Do you think StarClan will speck to me? It's been so long since I asked for there advise," Tallstar asked Barkface.

"I'm sure they will, after all, you are WindClan's leader," meowed Barkface. Tallstar gave a swift nod in return and lied down.

He then touched the Moonstone, which felt like ice. But soon let sleep over took him.

* * *

Tallstar woke up to the dim light of StarClan's part of the moor. Tallstar knew that StarClan shared their hunting grounds with every cat no mater from which clan they came from before StarClan.

It would always be peaceful, a place where all cats could meet in peace. Then there was a faint brezze of heather on the wind, the smell that the ancestors of WindClan had.

He quickly turned around to see that it was his father, Sandgrose."Tallstar, I'm glad you decided to come. It has been a long time since I gave one of your nine lives" Sandgrose meowed.

"Father, WindClan is in danger because of ShadowClan attacking us all the time, what can I do?" Tallstar asked.

A paw went onto Tallstar's shoulder and he father grinned lightly "Even in the darkest moments, a blazing fire will save the clan" he meowed.

His father let go of him and then Tallstar spoke again. "But fire is feared by all the clans, how could it save WindClan?" asked Tallstar and then his father chuckled.

"It's not a fire you should always fear, you will remember him when you understand what I mean," he said softly in his ears and then faded away.

* * *

Tallstar walked out of the tunnel to the Moonstone with Barkface followed behind him.

"So did you speck with StarClan?" Barkface asked as he walked beside Tallstar.

Tallstar shook his head and then spoke. "Yes I did, but don't want to talk about it anymore," Tallstar meowed.

Tallstar and Barkface quickly crossed the Thunderpath and then continued to walk towards WindClan's camp.

 _What did Sandgorse mean? How could fire save WindClan?_ Tallstar tried to think why, but nothing would pop up.

Then he something remindered him of what his father had told, so many moons ago.

 _I couldn't be more proud of you, Tallstar. Go well, lead strongly, and protect WindClan from the storms that lie ahead._

 _For they will come, no matter what StarClan does. And there will be a kit, kin of your dearest friend, who will need your help more than he knows._

 _Watch over him, guide his paws, for he is important to all the Clans.  
I can say no more, but you will know this cat when you see him._

 _Just remember, there is no need to be afraid of every flame. Fire can bring life, warmth, new growth, as well as death._

He gasped as his flashback ended and Barkface looked at him very worried. "Are you alright, Tallstar? You almost blacked out, was it a sign from StarClan?" he asked as Tallstar picked himself off the ground.

"Sort of, but now the future of our clan lies in what StarClan has shared with me," me meowed and then looked at Barkface.

"The blazing fire will save the Clan".

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this fan fiction? Please let me know by reviewing. Also, please PM me if you have a Oc name to add to the story.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

 **-BewareTheShadows**


	2. Chapter one: The Haunting Dream

The sky was darken by shadows, the wind had the strong scent of heather as it blew across the landscape.

The moor was lit up with moon's light, chasing away most of the darkness. Rusty was on the hunt for prey, he could feel wet dew from the grass on his paws.

He then saw a rabbit eating grass a few tail-lengths away. Without waiting, Rusty dashed towards it. His claws were ready to end the life of the the rabbit.

But the sound of his collar alerted the rabbit and began to dash away in panic. Rusty knew that this you happen and began to run even faster to catch the rabbit.

Rusty's heart thumped loudly, his lungs were breathing harder then he ever did. He continued to run until he saw a gorge up ahead.

He quickly stopped and nearly fell into the ravine below. The rabbit was no where to be seen. _Fox dung!_ Rusty thought, _this was the forth time he was so close to getting it._

Rusty was about to return to the moor in disappointment when the other side of the gorge burst into flame. He felt shock and fear overwhelm him.

What really scared him was a large tabby cat made from flames and had blazing amber eyes that stared at him from the other side.

"The blazing wind will save the clan".

* * *

Rusty woke up in terror, he could feel his heart was still still thumping hard in his chest. He soon realized he was back in his housefolk's home.

 _It must of been a nightmare,_ Rusty thought and then looked towards the window. The sky was still darken by night and the stars were shining brightly.

Since he could not shake his nightmare away from his head, he decided to stay up instead of going back to sleep again. He quickly stretched his legs and then started walking towards his water bowl.

When he finally got to his bowl, he quickly lapped up the water. Normally he would drink from the puddles outside when it rained.

But this was the easiest way he could get something to drink. His food was not much better, he never really enjoyed the food his housefolk would give him.

The nightmare still seamed to linger in his mind, he still could not make any sense out of it. _Maybe if I go for a walk I will clear my mind a bit._

He quickly found the cat flap that lead outside and went though it. The garden outside was full of strong scents of different kinds of flowers.

There was also one tall tree and a few bushes as well. Surrounding the garden where three, white fences. Rusty went to the fence at the end of the garden and lept onto it.

After steadying himself on top of the fence post, he could see a clear view of the forest. Beyond the forest he knew was the moor.

He suddenly remembered the time his father took him to see the moor, of all the wonderful sights Rusty had seen.

He also remembered his father showing him an a old friend of his, that friend of his seamed strong for such a thin cat.

The smell of his friend was like the scent of the moor, the smell of heather. _Of all those moons ago, the moor felt like it really was my home._

"Rusty, what are you up to?" his memories and thoughts broke away when he turned to see it was his friend, Max.

"Nothing much, I'm thinking of visiting the moor," he replied. Max looked at him with worry. "Are you sure it's a good idea? There are wild cats out there!" he yowled.

"But aren't they like cats like us? Why should I be afraid of them?" Rusty questioned his friend. Max hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"Because Chakra says that those wild cats would kill anyone that dared to enter their territory". Rusty could not believe what his friend was saying.

"Do you always believe what Chakra says? She has never even ventured out beyond the forest, how would you know what she had seen?" Rusty spat, scaring Max so much that he almost fell of the fence trying to give Rusty space.

"But she told me that she got a robin while hunting in the forest...," Max meowed. Rusty was having trouble controlling his anger now.

"Forget about her! I'm going to the moor if you like it or not!" he growled, this time making Max fall onto his side of the fence.

Max did not say a word and quickly dashed to the safety of his own home. Once he was inside, Rusty turned to face the forest again.

Rusty hesitated for a moment and then jumped down to the other side of the fence.

When Rusty regained his balance of his legs, he walked towards the forest. Already he could smell the scent of heather lingering on the wind.

 _I'm sure a am not too far away, it should not take long for me to get to the moor by my self._

He continued to follow the scent until he saw a mouse, he took no chances to ignore it.

Rusty dashed towards it, but his collar rang out and made the mouse run in terror. He was not going to give up so early and continued to run after it.

The mouse was fast, Rusty almost lost it as he tried to keep up though the twisting trees.

Suddenly he was stopped by such a strong force that he was knocked to the ground.

His vision was blurry for a moment and then when it was cleared, he saw three, large wild cats looking down at him.

The biggest of them was a dark brown tabby, his amber eyes were narrowing at him. In his claws, Rusty quickly saw that he had killed his mouse.

"Well, Well, Looks like we have a lost kittypet trying to hunt in our territory," he spat and his shadow towered over Rusty.


	3. Chapter two: The Encounter

Rusty felt fear all over his body, he never really knew how large they were going to be. Was these the wild cats that Smudge had warned him about? He still had to brave of what might he would have to do.

They had there claws out, there claws looked very dangerous and knew he would have to play it safe. "I didn't know that you lived here in the forest,"Rusty lied, hoping they would forgive him.

But none of the wild cats seamed to believe him, there eyes were still narrowed at him. "Why should we believe you? You can't trick us like that, kittypet!" he spat.

The three cats came closer to him and showed him their teeth. "Let's kill him, Bluestar will never know," the large brown tabby tom meowed to the other two cats.

The pale brown tom didn't look very sure. "But what about hunting? We were sent out to hunt prey for the clan," he protested and the dark brown tom tossed the piece of prey to him.

"Take it to the clan, tell Bluestar that me and Darkstripe are still hunting. But don't tell her about the kittypet, got that?" he spat at the tom.

He did not say another word and ran away with the mouse in his jaws, deeper into the forest. The large brown tabby tom turned to Rusty again, Rusty could see his evilness in his eyes.

Rusty knew he had to run, but the way back to his den was too long a travel. Without waiting any longer he took the risk and slash his claws arcoss the tom's face.

He yowled in pain, but before he could recover fast enough, Rusty began to run as fast as he could. From behind he could hear both of them were trying to follow him as fast as they could.

Rusty knew that his only chance of survival was to run, but which way? He looked around his surrounding area. There was a way out, but he had to risk being closely followed by them. There was no time, he had to do it before they could catch him.

Rusty did not look back, but he did not know if they had stopped chasing him. He ran and ran, passing by four, mighty oaks.

After running long and far, he rested under a huge rock. The smell of heather made him knew that he arived at the moor. He could feel the wind in his fur, calmly blowing. Then, something started to smell different. _What was the scent?_

Before he knew it, something tugged him down. The breath was knocked right out of him. He struggled to breathe for a moment, his heartbeat was beating fast.

He quickly kicked out his back legs and managed to throw off what had landed on him. He turned around to see a bright, orange she-cat with most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Rusty growled as a warning , trying not to be afraid of this cat. Her amber eyes narrowed at him angrily.

"You think I would tell a kittypet like you about who I am?" she hissed and leaped forward towards him.

Rusty quickly got out of her way and then tried to look at her again. "I don't mean you any harm, I was chased away by other cats like you," he meowed, trying to let her know what had happened.

She sat down calmly and then sheathed her claws. "If your meaning by ThunderClan or RiverClan, then there always like that," she said, giving out a loud yawn.

Rusty gave her a puzzled look. _What does she mean by Clans?_ "Morningpaw, how many times have I told you not to run off?" both of them turned there heads to see a black and white tom. A black tom with a twisted left paw followed him from behind.

"Tallstar, I'm sorry I did not tell you first about scenting this kittypet," she meowed bowing her head. Rusty gulped and looked towards the black and white tom. His amber eyes looked towards Rusty.

"You did a good job of defending your self from Morningpaw, you are the strangest kittypet I have ever met"he murmured as he gave one last look and then looked at the other tom.

"Should we let him join our clan?" Tallstar asked his deputy. _Join them?_ "Tallstar, we can't let him join our clan, he's just a kittypet," Deadfoot protested and then Tallstar spoke.

"I know what you may feel right now, but WindClan needs more warriors, even if there just kitttypets," he said and then looked at Rusty.

"Will you join us?" he asked, Rusty hesitated. "Yes, but give me till tomorrow evening," he finally meowed and then Tallstar turned to his deputy.

"Take the kittypet towards twolegplace and tell him you shall wait for your answer tomorrow," he murmured and his deputy flicked his tail for Rusty to follow.

"Bye, kittypet," Morningpaw meowed as she followed in behind of Tallstar. Rusty turned his head to follow Deadfoot, who lead him towards what they call twolegplace.

By the time they had reached the end of the moor, the sun was high into the sky. Deadfoot stopped walking and then looked back at Rusty.

"This is as far as I can take you, hopefully you can find your way," Deadfoot meowed as Rusty took a few paces ahead of him.

"I shall be waiting tomorrow evening for your answer," he meowed and Rusty shook his head in return.

"Will do," Rusty replied as Deadfoot's tail flicked to show his last goodbye. Very soon, Rusty knew he was going to be a wild cat.


	4. Chapter three: To the Moor

**Sorry for the long update, I have been busy for quite some time. But I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter of Blazing Wind.**

* * *

The next day came and it was as beautiful as yesterday had been. For Rusty, this was the day he had to decide if he wanted to go and join the wild cats on the moor.

His housefolk had already left for the day and had left food for him in his bowl. He stared at his food bowl for a long time. _What would life be like out there in the wild? I'm sure my housefolk would miss me._

Rusty shook his head and then decided to take a drink of water instead of eating from his food bowl.

 _I should go, I wouldn't want to stay here for the rest of my life._ Rusty wiped the water off of his chin and then walked quickly towards the cat flap.

Outside, the smell of the flowers was strong, but he was looking forward to smelling the new scents of the moor.

When Rusty got to the fence, he lept onto the post of the fence. He turned his head to the right to see that Max was waiting for him.

Rusty still remembered what happened yesterday. _I should do the right thing, to make up with him._ "Hi Max, I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday," Rusty meowed.

His friend was silent for a moment. _Is he now mad at me for being rude to him?_ "I forgive you Rusty, I should of respected you better yesterday, but did you happen to see any wild cats?"

Rusty told Max everything, about the mean forest cats and of the less meaner moor cats. "I feel like that out there is my true home, I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life and become like Chakra".

Sadness filled Max's eyes. "But I won't see you anymore, what if those moor cats are lying to you?" his friend asked him.

"They were good cats, different then the forest cats that wanted to kill me. I don't think they were lying at all. I'm still going to go and join them, but I will always remember you, Max."

Max's eyes cleared of sadness and he looked a Rusty with a small grin. "I can't stop you from following what you think is right, I would never want you to feel trapped," Max replied.

"Thank you," Rusty meowed and lept off the fence to head into the forest. "Rusty!" he heard Max's voice yowl and turned to get one last look at his friend.

"No mater where you are, well always be friends".

* * *

By the time he got to the moor, the sun was about to set. The sun shone down on the grass, making it almost like the grass on fire.

"I see your enjoying the sunset, did you forget I would be waiting for you?" Rusty turned around to see that Deadfoot was standing behind him.

Beside Deadfoot was another warrior he had not seen before, this made Rusty very worried. "Don't worry about him kittypet, this is Emberblaze," Deadfoot meowed and the other warrior steeped in front of Rusty.

"You must be the kittypet that Tallstar was telling me about, like Deadfoot said, I'm known a Emberblaze. You don't have to be afraid of me".

Rusty nodded and then turned to face Deadfoot. "I have made my decision, I will join your clan". Deadfoot smirked lightly.

"Well then, let's be on our way. Tallstar will be looking forward to your arrival," he replied and flicked his tail for Rusty and Emberblaze to follow.

The calm breeze of Green-leaf followed them as they ran faster into the territory of moor. Rusty tried his best to keep up with the moor cats.

His breathing was becoming faster and stronger, his legs felt like they were becoming even more powerful then ever before.

It wasn't long before they reached WindClan's camp that was surounded by gorse. "Alright then, I'll go first and you can go after me. But be careful when your going though the gorse tunnel," Deadfoot meowed and without another word went into tunnel.

Rusty then followed him with Emberblaze behind him. Carefully, Rusty went though the tunnel. _I wonder what will be waiting for me on the other side..._

Finally Rusty got to the end of the tunnel and was amazed at what he saw. The camp was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Nice, isn't it?" Rusty turned his head to the right to see Emberblaze sit down beside him. "I never thought it would look this beautiful, it must have took such a long time to make your camp as nice as it is," Rusty replied.

Emberblaze nodded his head. "I'm sure when the clan gets used to you, maybe you could learn the legend and history of our clan. Until then, I believe it's time I show you around".

Emberblaze sat up and Rusty quickly followed him. Rusty soon saw the different dens, the warriors den, the apprentice's den, and even the medicine cat den. _I never knew that so many wild cats lived together in one clan!_

"I saved the best dens for last," Emberblaze meowed and pointed to the largest den, "That's the nursery where new kits are born".

Rusty dashed ahead of Emberblaze and looked into the nursery. He was amazed even more by the sight of the kits playing with each other as a she-cat watched them.

Emberblaze soon came and looked into the den as well. "Aren't they wonderful? The one to the right is my son, Onekit," he meowed pointing to the light brown tom playing with the other kits.

Rusty noticed that all the kits were his friends, but was were his siblings? "Does Onekit have any siblings? Like the other kits?" Rusty asked Emberblaze.

Emberblaze became silent for a long time, there seamed to be a hidden sadness in his eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Hey Emberblaze!" both Rusty and Emberblaze turned to see a dark brown she-cat.

Emberblaze, no longer silent, turned to speck to her. "Wernflight, I'm glad to see you. This is Rusty, he's going to join WindClan".

Wernflight looked down at Rusty and grinned a light smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you. As you already know my name is Wernflight, I'm Onekit's mother," she purred.

Before he could talk anymore, Emberblaze spoke. "Well we better be going to see Tallstar, he'll be wondering where we are". Wernflight nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then, I'll see both of you later," she meowed and then disappeared into the nursery.

Emberblaze lead Rusty to a den that was shadowed by the huge rock on top of it. _Is this Tallstar's den? I wonder how big if must be in there..._

Suddenly a black and white tom came out of the den with Deadfoot beside his side, Rusty knew that it could only be Tallstar.

Tallstar walked up to him and then bowed his head in greeting. "Deadfoot has told me how well you did to get here, he says that he has never met a kittypet as bold as you are," Tallstar meowed.

"Yes I think he would make a good warrior over time," Emberblaze repiled, agreeing with Tallstar. Tallstar then looked at Rusty with friendly glance.

"Are you ready to become part of the clan, Rusty?" Tallstar asked him. Rusty nodded. "It would be my honor to join your clan, Tallstar".

Without another word, Tallstar lept from stone to stone to reach the top of his den and then spoke out for everyone to hear.

"Let all cats that are old enough to hunt on the moor, join me at the Tallrock," he yowled, cats of Windclan came quickly. Once everyone was sitting, Tallstar spoke.

"I have found a cat willing to join our clan, his name is Rusty".The cats of WindClan looked confused. "Who is he? Where did he come from? Wait, is he a kittypet?" a voice sounded above the yowls of questions.

Pushing though the crowd was a muscular dark brown tom, his amber eyes looked angry. "Tallstar, why have you brought a kittypet into the clan? You know better to let this fox-dung of a cat into the clan," he yowled pointing his tail to Rusty.

"Mudclaw!" Tallstar growled, silencing the tom. "I expect better from you as a senior warrior, now let me continue!" Mudclaw glanced angrily at Rusty and then went back into the crowd as Tallstar continued.

"Rusty has proven himself to me that he has the heart of a warrior. But he well need to leran the ways of of hunting and fighting as a WindClan cat".

Tallstar carefully made his way down from the Tallrock and went up to Rusty. Then crowd backed away as Tallstar began to talk again.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Like a blaze carried on the wind, you will grow with each passing day," he meowed and the WindClan cats began to cheer his name.

"Blazepaw, Blazepaw!" He liked the name very much. He was no longer Rusty, but Blazepaw. When the cheers stopped, Tallstar spoke.

"Your mentor will be Emberblaze, may he show you the way to blaze brighter then anyone before us". The crowd cheered once last time as Blazepaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"I never thought I would be yours to train," Blazepaw whispered. Emberblaze chuckled. "Neither did I".


End file.
